Everything For You
by DJ Nox
Summary: Running away just won't work anymore. What will Chichiri do when he has to come face to face with his feelings for Tasuki? (Rated PG for shounen-ai content. Tas/Chi)


Author's note: Hey all! This is my third Fushigi Yuugi fanfic written. I wrote it with some help from my friend. Hehe. It was originally supposed to be a songfic, but I got lazy and couldn't write so much. I heard the song that was going to be used in the super cute (and romantic, in my opinion...) scene between Tasuki and Chichiri in OVA II episode 5. Well, the piano version of the song, that is. I immediately fell in love with it and downloaded the vocal version. And then I got the inspiration to write this fic. However, at the time, I decided I was too lazy to put this into songfic mode so I'm just going to keep it a regular fanfic. I'm also stealing the title from another FY song I think would suit this fic. Heh, confused yet? Now, for warnings. This fanfic contains shounen-ai. So if that's not your cup of tea, click the handy little back button on your browser. If you've read my other fanfiction, you'll know the couple I'm going to be writing about. Heh heh. I am too predictable. Anyways. This fanfic may contain a few spoilers. And it takes place two years after the end of OVA II. Now, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi nor it's characters. So you can't sue me. Nya nya.

Everything For You

Crystal stars glimmered in the black, velvety sky. The sun had since set several hours ago. A fiery haired man walked along the edge of a lake, hands in his pockets. He sat down near the edge and looked at the lake with amber colored eyes. The sound of the water lapping against the shore, joined with the crystal clear sky, made for a very tranquil night.

The man leaned back, his back lying against the soft grass. He looked up at the stars, trying to find his constellation. "Ah...there it is...Tasuki." he said softly to himself. Tasuki scanned the sky to see another constellation, so close to his, they were almost intertwined. His face saddened as he saw which one it was... "Chichiri...."

It had been two years since he had last seen the blue-haired monk. After Tenkou had been sealed forever, the other seishi were re-incarnated into Miaka's world, and Miaka and Taka had gone back to their world, Chichiri and Tasuki went on their separate ways. They didn't truly want to leave each other, but Chichiri had convinced himself that he was a monk, he shouldn't get attached to anything, and that it would be for the best. Tasuki was heartbroken when Chichiri left. "Chichiri...why did ya leave me...? Didn't ya know how much I cared for ya...? Couldn't ya see...couldn't ya see...?" he spoke, wishing Chichiri was there to hear those words. But he knew, as much as he wished, Chichiri wasn't there.

A few miles away, the aforementioned blue haired monk walked along a dirt road. He'd been doing nothing but travelling for the past two years. He stopped for a moment, sitting beside a tree. Chichiri looked up at the sky, letting his mind wander to the past. He cared for Tasuki so much...but he knew that those feelings about others had only caused pain in the past. He didn't want the past to repeat itself, but... "Tasuki...I really wish I could of stayed with you, demo, I don't want what happened in the past to happen again..."

Chichiri ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe...maybe it'd be nice to visit Tasuki-kun, no da...just to...see how he's doing..." he said, still speaking to himself. With his mind decided, he picked up his staff, stood up, and started walking towards the direction of Mount Reikaku.

"Oi, Chichiri..Where in the hell can you be..I miss you, I..." The bandit rolled to his side, turning his attention to the lake once again, staring blankly at the lake...at the reflections, until he closed his eyes tight, trying to hold back his tears.

"This is just messed up..why the hell can't things work out the way they should..Why...?" Tasuki rubbed his hands over his eyes, wiping away the tears from them. He then got up, staring out into space for a prolonged time, before turning around to head back out to the hideout.

~*~*~*~

By the time Chichiri finally got to Mount Reikaku, it was around noon on the following day. He decided to walk there instead of teleporting, thinking that it would be a waste to use his powers to do something that can easily be done otherwise. Walking closer to the bandits' hideout, he smiled to himself.

Tasuki had just laid there in his bed, asleep still, having had slept most of the day away. He had one too many bottles of sake the night before, trying to drink his sorrow away. The bottles laid piled up to the side of his bed, and his breath, hell, his whole bed smelled of the sake. He continuously turned and tossed in his sleep, dreaming away.

The monk stepped into the hideout, opening the door tentatively. He was greeted by the sight of Kouji. "'ey, Chichiri!!! The hell've ya been these past years?!" Kouji all but yelled, and ran over to where Chichiri was standing. 

Chichiri bit his lip and looked down at the floor. "A-ano...I've been kind of caught up in my travels, no da..." he said softly. 

Kouji shrugged and spoke, "Ya know, you've been all that Genrou's been talkin' 'bout ever since he came back...seems like ya really mean a lot ta 'im..." Chichiri blushed, his face turning a lovely shade of pink.

"Anyways, I think he's still sleepin' but ya could wait in his room 'till he wakes up," Kouji said, shoving Chichiri in the direction of Tasuki's room. He then walked off, flashing Chichiri a grin. Chichiri looked after him in confusion for a moment, then looked towards the door to Tasuki's room. He heard Tasuki's snoring softly, and chuckled to himself, then opened the door.

Chichiri stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He glanced at the red haired bandit's sleeping form. A smile crossed his face as he sat down on the edge of the bed, gazing at Tasuki. He unconsciously raised his hand and brushed a few stray bangs away from Tasuki's forehead. Tasuki's eyelids twitched, he was absorbed in some kind of dream....

~*~*~*~

__

"Demo...doushite?! Why do you have to leave?!" Tasuki shouted at his best friend. 

Chichiri looked down and said softly, "I...I need to continue my travels, I can't stay in one place too long, no da." Chichiri knew that what he said was a lie, but he couldn't tell Tasuki the real reason why he had to leave.

"Demo...demo...." Tasuki said, his voice shaking. "I don't want ya to leave, Chichiri..."

The monk forced himself to smile weakly at Tasuki. "Don't worry, Tasuki no da...I'll come back someday...till then, goodbye..." he spoke, walking off.

Tasuki raised his hand in a futile attempt to stop Chichiri from leaving, but knew there was nothing he could do. When Chichiri was already out of sight, Tasuki fell to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut tight, but that didn't stop the tears from streaming down his face...

~*~*~*~

Tasuki tossed in his sleep, murmuring, "Chiri...don't leave...please don't leave...." Chichiri's face saddened as he recalled the day he had left Tasuki...

He leaned in close and whispered, "Tasuki...I'm right here...wake up, no da...."

Tasuki's eyelids slowly opened as he was awakened from his sleep. He blinked a few times, re-adjusting his eyes to the light. He wasn't prepared to see the first thing he saw, however.

"CHICHIRI!!!!!" he yelled, embracing his friend in a tight hug. "Is it...really you...?" Tasuki said, tears in his eyes.

Chichiri smiled and wrapped his arms around Tasuki's waist, pulling him closer. "Hai...it's me, no da..."

The bandit held back the tears he wanted to let flow, hidden within his eyes, from seeing Chichiri..after so long, he was finally back! After sometime, he loosened the grip around his friend, grinning his fanged grin. "So, how've you been?! It's been so long..Too long.."

"Well...I've been travelling, no da...nothing really much else no da...what about you?" Chichiri asked him. The monk was slightly relieved that Tasuki didn't seem mad about his leaving a few years ago...

"Erm..been..living a uhm..heh..bandit's life? Heh heh heh.." He rubbed the back of his head while saying this, adding a small, weak laugh after he finished. "Hey, Chichiri...if ya don't mind...maybe ya could stay 'ere at the bandits hideout for a while? I mean, I miss ya and all..." Tasuki said nervously.

The older man nodded, smiling. "Sounds good to me, Tasuki no da. Arigatou no da."

~*~*~*~

About a month passed since then. Chichiri lived in the bandit hideout for the time being, and all seemed fine. Until one night....

Chichiri sighed to himself while walking towards Tasuki's room. He didn't want to do this, but his feelings for the fiery hair bandit were growing stronger with each passing day...but he kept his feelings to himself. However, it was happening again...he was on the verge of telling Tasuki how he felt, but he knew that the feeling probably wasn't mutual, and he didn't want to hurt the younger man... There was only one thing to do.

"L-leaving?! You're LEAVING AGAIN?!" Tasuki yelled. Chichiri nodded, staring at the floor...he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Tasuki. "Demo...! Ya can't leave!!! I need you, Chiri!"

Chichiri shut his eyes tight. "No..Tasuki, I can't stay...I have to leave...gomen...gomen nasai...." he said, and ran off, out of the bandit hideout, trying not to look back...

"CHICHIRI!!! NO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Tasuki screamed out. It was all happening all over again... "Don't...don't leave me, Chiri...are you so stupid that you can't see how I feel about ya?!" he said to himself.

Kouji entered Tasuki's room, wondering what the commotion was about. "Genrou? What happened??" he questioned. Tasuki didn't answer. He was crying, his face in his hands, whispering Chichiri's name over and over.

The look on Kouji's face fell. "He left, didn't he...?", he asked. Tasuki nodded, still in tears. Kouji sighed and sat next to Tasuki. "Don't worry Gen-chan...if he's hurting you like this, he isn't worth your tears..." he said.

"No, ya don't understand, Kouji! I...I..." Tasuki spoke. Kouji put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Don't worry...I'm here for you..." he said, and kissed Tasuki.

Chichiri was about twenty feet away from the hideout when he stopped suddenly. "What...what am I doing?!" he thought, "This is only going to hurt him more...I can't run away from this...I can't run away anymore...I have to face him..." His mind decided, the monk walked back into the hideout, walking briskly back to Tasuki's room. He opened the door. "Tasuki, I---" he started, then his eyes widened in shock at the scene before him. "No...no...this can't be...I'm too late..."

He dropped his staff, which cluttered to the floor. Tasuki opened his eyes to see Chichiri standing at the doorway. He quickly shoved Kouji away. He stared at Chichiri for a moment before the monk turned around and started to run out again.

"NO! Chichiri! Don't! This wasn't what...." Tasuki yelled after him, then stood up, dashing in the direction Chichiri had ran off in. Kouji sighed and held his head in his hands. "Looks like I really screwed everything up, ne...?"

Outside, Tasuki managed to catch up to Chichiri. He grabbed the older man by the shoulders and forced him to turn around, staring into his eyes. "Chichiri...listen, I'm sorry...what you saw...that wasn't because of me, I didn't even know what was goin' on... oh, please, forgive me Chichiri..."

Chichiri put his arms around Tasuki and held him close. "Tasuki...I'm sorry too, no da...I shouldn't just be running away...I don't want to hurt you, Tasuki..." he whispered. 

Tasuki asked, "Why would ya hurt me...?" Chichiri bit his lip. It was now or never...

"It's....it's because...if you knew, you might hate me..." he said. Tasuki looked at him in confusion.

"I'd never hate ya, Chiri. Please...tell me..." he said quietly.

The monk closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I...Tasuki, I....I love you...." Chichiri said, so soft, it was barely audible. But Tasuki heard it.

Tasuki was in shock. "He...he actually feels the same way..." he thought happily.

"Chichiri...I love you too...I never wanna be apart from you...Aishiteru..." he said, smiling. He then leaned in and pressed his lips against Chichiri's gently. Chichiri pulled the younger man closer, deepening the kiss.

The two Suzaku seishi finally found love within each other. They lived their lives together. Nothing would part them, not even death. Tasuki and Chichiri knew that they would be together...always...

~FIN~


End file.
